Un frère cacher Wincest
by Cassandra-Love-Sterek-Wincest
Summary: Dean et Sam ouvrent une lettre que leurs père leurs a envoyer il y a 1 ans avant sa mort. Ils découvrent qu'ils on un frère cacher qui s'appel Arnaud. Histoire de 1 chapitre. "Wincest"


Une petite histoire sur Dean & Sam:

Sam et Dean Winchester sont deux frères, Dean est le plus grand des deux, il a toujours était du genre dragueur et sur de lui. Sam lui est le plus jeune des deux, il a toujours était intelligent et très souriant.

Sam: Dean, sa va faire maintenant 1 ans que tu as la lettre que papa t'avait laisser avant de mourir, tu devrai la lire maintenant.

Dean: J'ai peur de voir ce qu'il y a la dedans.

Sam: Si papa te la laisser ce n'est pas pour rien tu sais.

Dean: Oui je sais Sammy. Bon tu es prêt? Je vais l'ouvrir.

Sam: Oui je suis prêt.

_Dans la lettre que John leur père leur a envoyer avant de mourir: _

Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je suis mort, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Si je vous aient écris c'est pour vous avouez un secret que je garde depuis maintenant 18 ans mais vous devez le savoir. Ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile à entendre. Alors voilà il y a 18 ans j'ai rencontrer une femme elle s'appelait Emilie et je suis de suite tomber dans ses bras. Puis quelques mois après j'ai appris qu'elle était enceinte et je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles jusqu'au jours ou elle a accoucher de notre fils. Ce que j'essaye de vous apprendre c'est que vous avez un frère et qu'il s'appel Arnaud Winchester et il vie au Kansas, sa mère est morte pendent l'accouchement et il n'a plus personne à par vous.

_Fin de la lettre de John:_

Sam et Dean n'en revenaient pas, ils avaient un frère cacher pendent toute ses années et ils ne l'avaient même pas remarquer.

Dean: Nous avons un petit frère!

Sam: Oui et si papa nous a donner cette lettre c'est pour qu'on le retrouve et qu'on le protège.

Dean: Tu pense qu'il ai au courant pour les chasseurs de surnaturels et tout?

Sam: Euh, et bien si papa a voulu faire comme nous oui, mais sinon non.

Dean: A voir. Bon on se repose et on repars en voiture demain à 6h du matin, tu aura intérêt à être réveiller toi.

Sam: Euh? Parle pour toi !

Dean: Ouais bon bonne nuit.

Sam: C'est sa change de suger! Bonne nuit.

La nuit est longue pour Sam, il n'arrive pas à dormir. Il ne pense cas Arnaud. Dean lui fait semblant de dormir car lui aussi n'arrive pas à dormir car il pense trop à Arnaud. C'est à 4h du matin que Dean s'endort. 6h du matin, le réveille sonne et Dean l'éteind car il ne veut pas se lever il ai trop fatiguer de n'avoir dormi que 2h. Sam lui n'est pas d'humeur car il n'a pas dormir.

Dean: Sam tu peux couper carrément l'alarme du réveille s'il te plait ! Je croyais l'avoir éteint.

Sam: Tu la éteint.

Dean: Et bien pourquoi il sonne encore?!

Sam: Car je l'ai activer de nouveau.

Dean: Et pourquoi tu as fais sa?!

Sam: Parce que, on doit retourner au Kansas pour retrouver Arnaud, ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublier?!

Dean: Non je n'ai pas oublier.

Sam: Nous avons plus de 8h de route à faire alors debout !

Dean: Pourquoi tes de si mauvaise humeur des le réveille toi!

Sam: Surement parce que je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit...

Dean: Sammy...

Sam: J'ai compris, c'est toujours le même discours que tu me sort donc stop!

Dean: Oh! Calme toi, je te parle calmement moi.

Sam: Oui, il me faut du café.

Dean: J'avais oublier que si tu n'avais pas ton café le matin et bien c'était la guerre.

Sam: Oui, je vais en chercher, tu en veux?

Dean: Oui s'il te plait.

Sam est parti chercher leur café pendent que Dean lui ce rendormi. Sam est de retour 30 minutes plus tard et il retrouve Dean en trin de dormir.

Sam: Dean! Debout.

Dean se lève et il ai encore à moitié endormi.

Dean: Mon café?

Sam: Il ai la.

Sam lui donne son café.

Dean: Merci.

Sam: De rien.

Après leur café fini, ils ce dirigent vers la voiture pour 8h de route. C'est parti.

Sam: Dean, tu pense qu'on va le retrouver?

Dean: Oui, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne le retrouvera pas.

Dean n'en était pas sur mais il ferait tout pour le retrouver. Sam lui aussi veut tout faire pour le retrouver. Cela fait 3h qu'ils sont en route et Dean et déjà fatiguer du cou il laisse Sam conduire comme ça lui il peut dormir un peut, il re conduira plus tard.

Sam: C'est pas juste que tu dorme et que moi je conduis.

Dean: Et bien moi je trouve que c'est normal.

Sam: Je n'ai pas dormi moi pendent que toi tu conduisais.

Dean ne répond pas car il vient de s'endormir.

Sam: Pff c'est sa fallait s'en douter.

Sam n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui et en plus de sa Dean la énerver. Sam s'arrête à un air de repos après avoir passer 2h à conduire dans le silence total. Dean lui dort toujours ce qui énerve beaucoup Sam.

Sam: Bon je vais trouver un moyen de réveiller Dean, sa vient à lui de conduire et moi je vais faire comme lui, dormir.

Sam met la musique dans la voiture, il vient de mettre un cd de Dean est la musique qui passe est la préférer de Dean et la seul que Sam aime bien dans toute les musique que son grand frère écoute, c'est: _AC/DC - Back In Black_. Cela a pour effet de le réveiller.

Dean: Mais qu'est ce que tu fou, je suis encore fatiguer moi!

Sam: Tu pense peut être que moi je ne le suis pas?!

Dean: Raaaah tu m'énerve!

Sam: C'est sa aller lève toi !

Dean fait semblant de dormir. Sam sort de la voiture et ouvre la portière passager pour pouvoir sortir Dean de la. Il tire son bras et le fait tomber de la voiture.

Dean: Bordel ! Tu n'aurai pas pu me prévenir!

Sam: C'est ce que je fais depuis que je me suis arrêter!

Sam s'installe au coté passager et laisse Dean conduire.

Sam: Aller je vais en profiter je suis crever hein bonne nuit Dean, euh... à oui excuse moi toi tu ne dors pas ah ah!

Dean: Ferme la!

Sam s'endort pendent que Dean conduit.

Dean: Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire moi pendent que lui il dort, pfff il me laisse seul !

_3h plus tard: _

Dean arrête la voiture devant un macdo, il ai 14h et ils viennent d'arriver au Kansas. Sam vient de se réveiller.

Dean: Bien dormir?

Sam: Oh sa tu n'a pas idée, j'ai vraiment bien dormi.

Dean: T'en mieux pour toi alors.

Sam: On est arriver?

Dean: Oui, viens on va manger au macdo.

Sam: D'accord.

Sam et Dean entrent dans le macdo, comme d'habitude Dean prend un grand coca, 2 hamburger et 1 grande frite. Sam lui comme d'habitude il prend une salade et une bouteille d'eau.

Dean: Tu devrai essayer autre chose que de la salade.

Sam: Je devrai en dire autant pour toi et tes hamburger.

Dean: Bon on fini vite de manger et on retrouve Arnaud, nous avons une photo de lui.

Sam: Comment sa?

Dean: Je l'ai trouver cacher dans l'enveloppe ou il y avait la lettre de papa.

Sam: Et tu n'a pas trouver le moyen de m'en parler?!

Dean: Tu dormais, il fallait bien que je m'occupe et puis tu dormais si bien comme tu dis.

Sam: Raaaahhh!

Dean: C'est sa grogne, tu ne sais faire que sa de toute façon.

Sam sort du macdo et entre dans la voiture, il ai énerver contre Dean. Dean lui continue de manger et attend d'avoir fini pour retrouver Sam. Une fois qu'il a fini, il sort du macdo et entre dans la voiture.

Dean: Bon en route.

Sam ne répond pas.

Dean: Tu me fais la gueule?

Sam: Cause toujours.

Dean: Bon Sam ce n'est pas en faisant la gueule que l'on va retrouver Arnaud !

Sam: Oui tu as raison.

Dean et Sam sont en route depuis maintenant 30 minutes, ils recherches l'adresse qui ai indiquer dans la lettre de John.

Sam: On devraient demander ou c'est.

Dean: Oui mais comme c'est toi qui a eu cette idée et bien je te laisse le faire.

Sam: Comme tu veux.

Sam à demander à 6 personnes ou c'était mais personnes ne savaient.

Sam: Ils sont d'ici ou pas! Ils devraient savoir!

Dean: T'énerve pas.

Sam: Tien on devrai lui demander à elle.

Dean s'arrête et Sam demande à une femme ou c'était et elle lui indiquait par ou passer.

Sam: Merci madame.

La femme: Oh il n'y a pas de quoi.

La femme venait de partir et Dean continue de conduire.

Dean: Bon il nous faut 5 minutes et on est arriver.

Sam: Oui.

Sam et Dean venaient d'arriver devant la maison de Arnaud.

Dean: Comment il fait pour se payer cette maison?

Sam: Il a du toucher l'héritage de sa mère. Ou alors il travaille tout simplement.

Dean: Mouais.

Sam sonne et Arnaud vient leur ouvrir.

Arnaud: Oui?

Dean: Oh euh...

Sam: Arnaud Winchester c'est bien sa?

Arnaud: Oui c'est moi, vous êtes qui vous?

Sam: Nous vous le dirons quand nous serons à l'intérieur.

Dean: Nous avons des choses à te dire.

Arnaud les laissent entrer.

Arnaud: Et maintenant je peux savoir?

Sam: Donc voilà, je m'appel Sam et Dean est mon frère, nous sommes les frères Winchester. Et nous sommes tes grands frères.

Dean: Si tu nous crois pas et bien tu n'a cas lire cette lettre que papa nous a envoyer avant sa mort.

Arnaud prend l'enveloppe et retire la lettre qu'il y a dedans puis il la lit. Arnaud vient de finir de la lire.

Sam: Tu te sent bien?

Arnaud: J'en reviens pas, j'ai toujours cru que j'étais seul, que je n'avais plus de famille et voilà que vous débarquez comme ça.

Sam: Nous savons que c'est difficile à apprendre.

Arnaud par en courant dans les bras de ses frères.

Arnaud: Comme je suis content ! J'ai des frères, je ne suis plus seul !

Dean: Nous sommes content que tu le prenne bien.

Arnaud: Pourquoi je l'aurai mal pris?

Dean: Oh je ne sais pas.

Sam: Sinon avec papa tu passais ton temps à faire quoi?

Arnaud: Ah, j'imagine qu'il a du faire pareil qu'avec vous. Je suis un chasseur de surnaturels.

Sam: Nous aussi.

Dean: A vrai dire, je pensais que papa t'avais épargner sa.

Arnaud: Ah sa non, papa a toujours dit qu'un Winchester avait sa dans le sang.

Sam: C'est ce que tu as voulu faire ou c'est lui qui t'y a forcer?

Arnaud: Un peu des deux.

Dean: Il a commencer à t'enseigner sa à quel âge?

Arnaud: J'avais 10 ans. En faite c'est une longue histoire.

Dean: Nous avons tout notre temps.

Arnaud: Papa était parti comme tout les soirs, je n'avais que 10 ans et j'étais seul dans cette grande maison j'avais peur. Il était 23h et je ne dormais pas tellement que j'avais peur, puis j'ai entendu du bruit dans le salon, j'avais tellement peur que je ne pouvais même plus bouger mais la chose qui a fait ce bruit était un fantôme et elle m'avait trouver. J'ai donc couru pour sortir de la maison mais elle ma rattraper et ma jeter contre un mur. Papa et rentrer et a vu sa, il a donc tirer sur elle et puis je ne me souviens de plus rien d'autre car j'étais inconscient. Depuis ce jours il m'apprenait tout et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu un chasseur de surnaturels.

Sam: Oh je vois.

_2h plus tard:_

Arnaud: Sam viens la il faut que je te parle.

Sam: Oui.

Sam va voir Arnaud pendent que Dean est sur le canaper.

Arnaud: Je voulais te demander une chose.

Sam: Dis moi.

Arnaud: Tu ne serai pas amoureux de Dean par hasard?

Sam: Euh... quoi? Non, non pas du tout.

Arnaud: Arrête je le vois bien.

Sam: Non tu rêve.

Arnaud: Ah sa non, je vois tout moi.

Sam: Oh... Bon ta raison mais n'en parle à personne s'il te plait.

Arnaud: Pas de souci.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Dean avait tout entendu de leur conversation. Dean est lui aussi amoureux de Sam mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Sam et Arnaud reviennent dans le salon comme si de rien était.

Dean: Vous avez parler de quoi?

Sam: De rien du tout.

Dean: Euh... ouais si tu le dis.

Arnaud: Oh faite je voulais vous demander quelque chose avant que j'oublie.

Dean: Oui?

Arnaud: Voulez vous venir emménager chez moi?

Sam: Je suis partant, sa va être génial.

Dean: Je le suis aussi.

Arnaud: Bon je vous laisse entre vous je dois faire des courses.

Arnaud venait de sortir de la maison, il ne restait plus que Sam et Dean.

Dean: Sam, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Sam: Moi aussi. Dis moi?

Dean: Je tes entendu parler avec Arnaud.

Sam: Oh je suppose que je n'ai plus rien à t'avouer alors.

Dean: Je t'aime aussi Sammy et sa depuis toujours.

Sam ne comprenait plus rien, Dean l'aime aussi.

Sam: Oh...

Dean venait de l'embrasser.

Sam: Je t'aime aussi.

Sam l'embrasse à son tour. mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que en faite Arnaud n'est pas sorti faire les courses, ils les espionne pour savoir s'ils allaient enfin ce dire qu'ils s'aimaient.

Arnaud: Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Sam: Euh...?

Arnaud: Oui je vous aient vu, je suis heureux pour vous deux.

Sam/Dean: Merci beaucoup.

_Quelques mois plus tard: _

Dean et Sam on emménager chez Arnaud, Sam et Dean sont toujours ensembles, Arnaud à fait construire une piscine dans le jardin de sa villa. Ils continuent à chasser le surnaturels c'est la seul chose qui ne changera jamais dans leurs vie.

**Comment l'avez vous trouvez? **

**Une review s'il vous plait :)**


End file.
